


Shoot (Best of Three)

by multifandomhomo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Phil Lester, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Strap-Ons, Switching, Top Dan Howell, Trans Character, Trans Dan Howell, Trans Male Character, good boys having a good time, gratuitous rock paper scissors fic, mlm author, prosthetic, tho i call it a prosthetic but there's no tag for that, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhomo/pseuds/multifandomhomo
Summary: They didn't agree on everything, but they had a foolproof system for every minor dispute. Yes, even those ones.Or, what happens when they both want to bottom.





	Shoot (Best of Three)

**Author's Note:**

> I made a "they use rock paper scissors to decide who bottoms" joke and, well. im sorry
> 
> prosthetic used is a realdoe. 
> 
> Betaed by @rothecooldad (jeremwood on tumblr), ily b!

They didn’t agree on everything, by a long shot. Well, usually on the big things, they did, or at least came to an agreement. But every day there was something little that their opinions differed on.

 

Usually, it was the trash. Or who cooked dinner, or what to eat, or what anime to watch with breakfast. Who used the shower first, or who got the nice shower head if they shared. In theory, they disagreed a lot, but it wasn’t on anything that mattered.

 

And, luckily, they agreed on something important: How to resolve these simple things. They didn’t need to argue about why Phil should be taking the trash out (although sometimes they did, because  _ you’re not in your own fucking merch pyjamas, Phil _ ), they didn’t need to get into fights that escalated, because they had a solution and neither of them was allowed to challenge it. If one of them won Rock, Paper, Scissors (best out of three, mind games allowed), they got to choose who did whatever the thing was, or what food they got, or which show they watched. It was practically foolproof, if a bit silly. 

 

Phil looked up, eyebrow curiously raised, as Dan suddenly ended up across his lap. Straddling him, to be exact. If he’d sat down sideways, legs tucked up on the couch and arms around Phil’s neck, Phil would have known it was a cuddle he wanted, or something more mischievous, depending on the bat of his eyes. If he’d sat backwards, back to Phil’s chest, they’d be arguing about what tv show to put on while he got to press his nose into Dan’s hair. But this, the hands pressing at his shoulders, the cocky grin and the closeness of their bodies, made it clear to Phil what was going to happen.

 

And Phil wasn’t going to argue with that. They’d been together nearly for nearly ten years, but Phil’s attraction was still fresh as the day they’d met. They both looked different and knew each other, but it only made everything ten times better. Phil easily put his phone down and let his hands settle on Dan’s hips before anything was even said.

 

“Wanna fuck me?” Dan said blatantly, pressing his hips strategically forward. He was only in boxers, and Phil could feel emerging dampness at Dan’s crotch already as he rubbed it over his cock. Phil was still soft, but wasn’t going to be for long.

 

Phil tilted his head, smirking as he considered. As much as he wanted to watch Dan ride him here and now, he wanted even more to be fucked good and proper. It had been a few days, and he could tell Dan was in the mood for something longer than a hand or blow job. 

 

“I’ll suck your dick if you fuck me instead,” Phil offered, genuine but also a bit of a challenge. He liked the back and forth that they frequently got into. If Dan accepted and did so, he’d be happy. If he challenged back, he’d be happy. There wasn’t much that would make him not happy.

 

Dan gave a knowing laugh, still rocking just slightly against Phil’s thigh. Yep, definitely in a mood. “I’ll suck  _ your _ dick if you fuck  _ me _ ,” Dan countered back, almost childishly. 

 

It was going to be one of those days, then. Phil grinned, gripping harder onto Dan’s thighs in the way he loved, pleased at the restrained grunt he made. “Nah, think I’ll pass,” he teased. They both knew where this was going, but neither could resist the buildup.

 

“I’m not conceding,” Dan said firmly, not sounding upset. He raised his hands from where they’d been roaming Phil’s shoulders, and leaned back just a little. He was wearing grey boxers, and Phil knew it was because of how much Phil liked seeing them soaked through. They weren’t quite there yet, but it wouldn’t be long. “Best of three?”

 

Phil squeezed his hips hard once before similar readying himself, smirking. “You’re going down, Howell.”

 

Paper beats rock, Dan got round one. He looked very smug, and Phil studied his face, lifting his thigh just slightly so it pressed more firmly against him. Dan pretended not to notice.

 

Rock beats scissors, and Phil won round two. Dan pouted, and Phil giggled despite himself.

 

Paper vs paper, scissors vs scissors. Dan rubbed his hands together, determined to win.

 

Paper beats rock, again, but this time Phil was paper. Phil grinned, victorious and excited for his reward. Dan pouted, but Phil knew it was for show.

 

“Come on, I promised your dick some suck,” Phil said with a giggle, nudging Dan up off of him. Dan made a face and laughed at the ridiculous statement, but got up anyway, holding out a hand. 

 

Phil glanced at his lap and stuck out his tongue at the bit of a wet patch on him, but stood regardless, and couldn’t help staring at Dan’s ass as he was led to the bedroom.

 

“Down with you,” Phil said once they got into the closest bedroom, pushing Dan down onto his back on the bed. Dan went with ease, and watched eagerly as Phil stripped down as fast as he was able. Phil went to the dresser quickly and tossed Dan a bottle of lube, which he struggled to catch. 

 

Phil was still laughing softly as he made his way to the bed, kneeling up onto it and shifting around. He laid himself over Dan, knowing he wouldn’t crush him, and straddled his chest. His ass was close to Dan’s face, though he was still putting most his weight on his knees, and he easily buried his own nose in Dan’s underwear, groaning. He didn’t hesitate a moment before licking down over the wet spot on his boxers. 

 

Dan made a noise, and Phil heard him opening up the lube, could practically see Dan coating his fingers as Phil pulled off his boyfriend’s boxers and shoved them off the bed. 

 

Phil leaned down once more and licked up Dan’s cock easily, flicking his tongue over the head with a smirk. He heard Dan’s soft grunt and smiled as he felt fingers pressing against his ass. They fucked often enough that he didn’t actually need the prep, but he wouldn’t deny he loved Dan’s long fingers in him. 

 

Phil set into his job, taking Dan’s whole cock into his mouth and sucking happily, flicking his tongue just enough and in the perfect places. He pulled off after a minute or so, and scooted forward a bit further to lick the underside, and then down to his hole. He licked despite the awkward angle and tasted him, while he brought his hand up to rub at his cock.

 

Two fingers steadily fucked into his ass as he alternated between licking at Dan’s hole and sucking his cock, Dan moving at a slower pace to not get him too worked up, while Phil worked on trying to get Dan off before they fucked. It wasn’t long before Dan was gasping, his feet planting on the bed with his knees up as he pushed into Phil’s mouth more. Phil’s cock was hard and dripped precum where it laid against Dan’s chest, but Phil was focused entirely on getting his boyfriend to come. 

 

Finally, Phil’s head was clamped between Dan’s thighs, and Dan’s loud moans were suddenly silenced by a gasp. Slick dribbled from him, and his cock pulsed as Phil kept sucking at it. When Dan’s fingers tightly squeezed his thigh he pulled back a little, sitting up over Dan’s chest and grinning down at him. Dan’s mouth was still a little open, his fingers slick and on his own chest where he’d had to pull them out of Phil when he got close, but he definitely looked happy.

 

“You’re not getting out of fucking me, you know,” Phil said as he slid off of Dan to stand and go to their dresser. His legs were a bit shaky from how aroused he was, but not near as much as he knew Dan’s would be. Nevertheless, having a boyfriend who could come more than once in a short period of time made for a great time.

 

Dan laughed, wiping his fingers on the bedspread while Phil’s back was turned. He sat up a little more, trying to regain his composure. “I know, I know. Give a guy a minute, christ.”

 

Phil grinned as he looked into their chest. He pulled out a prosthetic, showing it to Dan for approval.    
  
“No, get the purple one,” Dan argued immediately. Phil knew immediately from the tone that Dan was only arguing on it to keep up the banter; if he was uncomfortable with the one Phil had suggested, he would make it clear, they’d established that boundary years ago. The purple one meant it was a fine dysphoria day, though, but Phil still stood by his choice: The realistic, 7 inch hands free cock. If Dan wanted to bottom today, he’d be fine with the thick end of it in him, and Phil liked the curve. Of course, he liked the vibrations of the strap-harness, thick 5 inch one that Dan was suggesting too, but he would keep up with their little game. 

 

Phil was grinning as he returned to the bed with both, placing them down and raising his hands. 

 

Dan’s eye-roll was immediate, but the grin he was hiding made Phil’s heart light up. He raised his hands too, one still a little slick.

 

Two rounds of draws. Dan won. Another draw. Phil won. Three draws, they both knew each other too well.

 

“Yes! I’m on a roll!” Phil cried victoriously, climbing onto the bed just to smash Dan’s hand-scissors with his own hand-rock. Dan rolled his eyes once more, grabbing Phil’s face to pull him down for an affectionate, hot kiss. Phil’s sounds were stifled in a moment, but he leaned into it, settling between Phil’s legs. 

 

Dan’s hand on his cock stopped him, and he laughed. “Nuh uh, I won fair and square,” Phil giggled, reaching back and handing Dan his own cock instead. Dan sighed, but nodded, and Phil slid back again and took it from him again. 

 

He pressed the large bulb to Dan’s hole, and within a few moments was sliding it inside. Dan was slick enough after coming, and it only took a cursory bit of rubbing at his cock for it to slip in. Dan’s muscles immediately gripped it, and he groaned, reaching down and giving it a few strokes. 

 

Phil was up in a moment, bending over on his knees and sticking out his ass in the way he knew Dan liked. His legs were spread wide, his back concave and his chest against the bed. For once, Dan didn’t argue, only running his hands over Phil’s ass as he slid up onto his own knees. Phil heard the cap of the lube again, grinning in anticipation.

 

A minute later, a cock was pressing into him, and Phil groaned. Dan kept and kept going, and Phil felt full and perfect. He thanked his lucky hands again for winning him their little trysts. 

 

He felt Dan rutting against his ass a little when he finally pushed in all the way, letting Phil get adjusted but also likely rubbing his own cock against the little ridged part. Phil grinned, loving knowing Dan was taking his own pleasure.

 

Finally, Phil moaned his assent, and Dan took the hint and started thrusting. Slow at first, letting Phil feel the stretch, and gradually faster. Phil stretched out and pressed back into each thrust, and Dan gripped hard onto his hips.

 

“Come on, fuck me, Dan,” Phil groaned, reaching under him and starting to pull at his own cock. He knew them, knew Dan wouldn’t last all that much longer with that toy, and not wanting to make him keep fucking him through overstimulation. But he couldn’t help teasing, smirking and lifting up onto his other elbow to look back at his boyfriend. “That all you got?”

 

Phil gasped at the particularly hard thrust that followed, putting the works into stroking himself off. He felt so close, slowing down while he waited for the telltale stuttering of Dan’s hips and the change of angle as his focus became less on fucking Phil and more on rubbing his dick until he came.

 

Phil’s dirty talk devolved quickly, his moans rising and rising in pitch until he was just crying out. Dan knew him perfectly, found his prostate on every thrust once he decided to, and Phil’s eyes rolled. His body shook and he cried as he came, feeling Dan push all the way in again and rut until he was gasping and trembling and coming too. 

 

Dan had the good grace to pull out before Phil’s ass got too sore, and he rolled heavily onto his back, opening his arms and making grabby motions towards his boyfriend. Dan huffed, tugging the cock from him and letting it drop to the sheets despite being slick on both ends. Sometimes, they’d continue, Dan riding Phil’s face or Phil fingering him until he squirted a little and they had to wash all the sheets. 

 

But today, Dan just worked his way into Phil’s arms, and laid there, not caring yet that their skin was sticky and disgusting as they pressed together. Phil kissed at Dan’s neck, not to be sensual or teasing, but simply because it was the skin closest to him, and Dan breathed in the scent of Phil’s hair and smiled. Later, they’d shower, and argue over Chinese or Mexican food, and whether to watch Attack on Titan or Riverdale, but for now, they could both agree this was exactly where they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry for any of this. If it makes you feel better, I nearly cried writing the end. At least procrastinating both finals and college apps was good for one thing: i Wrote a Thing.
> 
> I hope you liked this! Kudos make me smile, comments make me cry (in a good way). This has been a joy to write regardless, though :)
> 
> My phan tumblr is @transhowell, my main is @transbanner, if you want to see more of what I write in the future, or just take part in my mess of a blog! Assuming tumblr still like, exists.


End file.
